


Losing grip

by Cocoa1984



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Idk what i'm doing, Insanity, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoa1984/pseuds/Cocoa1984
Summary: They say insanity works in strange ways, strange enough to be personified if you give it enough power to do so. This is a story about a rather unfortunate turn of events causing a man to see just how fucked up he truly is.





	Losing grip

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here so I'll really need constructive criticism.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a prologue into the story not much really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Surrealism had a great effect on me because then I realised that the imagery in my mind wasn't insanity. Surrealism to me is reality." -John Lennon.

It would be wrong to say insanity has a form, that a powerful state of mind can come to life and truly show it's colors. Insanity deprives itself off the lack of sanity one wields.. The lack of mental stability in ones mind.

But as they say, "beauty is in the eye of it's beholder" this holds the same power. Insanity is a special case. They'll pick and prod at your mind until you can't help but scream for mercy, they'll tear and rip through everything you have until you kneel down and accept your fate. Insanity wields power over those it wants dearly. It holds great and divine power over ones mind for those who enter are never returned to the land of sanity. The special, rare cases of those who manage to break free of insanities warm, sweet grasp. Is never truly free. Insanity still lingers, be it in everyday actions, words said or the longing.. Crazed look in their eyes

Oh no.. You are never truly free from the one that lives off your loss of humanity, they feed off of you. You see them just as much they see you and they'll taunt you. Curse you, beat you and torment you until you finally break to their will. Even then, you still might not be enough, they'll still toss you away like you didn't mean a thing to them. In all honesty, you don't. Insanity might be your best friend now, but they'll consume you whole until you're nothing more than a lingering corpse. In this case.. They had a personal invitation to someone they've been waiting for a while now.. The only person Insanity just couldn't grab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably short but I really tried with this so please spare me and I hope it is enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! This is still a work in progress so I'm actually trying to work this out


End file.
